Past and Present
by LuckySilver
Summary: When Apollo shows up and gives Annabeth the chance to change the past, she jumps at it. What she doesn't count on is the major changes in the present, some of which involving the sons of Poseidon and Hermes. Can Annabeth fix it before it's too late?


**Summary: When Apollo shows up and gives Annabeth the chance to change the past, she readily agrees. What she doesn't count on is the major changes in the future, some of which involving the son of Poseidon. Can Annabeth fix everything before it's too late?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, but I do have a dog named after the best anime character ever!**

**~Lucky**

It had been approximately three weeks since the war. Three weeks since Luke died. Three weeks since Annabeth started having _the dreams_.

They'd started out light. Annabeth would imagine laughing on the beach with Percy and Luke, all three of them getting along. Then they'd gotten deeper. She'd see Luke dead, then he'd sit up, eyes closed, and start babbling about mistakes. Annabeth wondered if she was going insane.

And then she had _the_ dream.

Apollo- in all his godly glory- was dressed in a very uncharacteristic black toga with golden seams and chains hanging down around him. His usually cheerful face was grim and regretful as he approached Annabeth's dream self. His typically golden blonde hair refused to shine in the empty white room in which the two were inhabiting.

Apollo bowed his head silently. Annabeth knelt before him.

"Annabeth Chase," he murmered. "I've come to make you an offer."

Annabeth stood. "An offer? What do you mean?"

The sun god shifted uncomfortably. He slipped his hand in the folds of his toga and brandished a golden staff, raising it in the air.

"I've come across Kronos' staff- he used it to control time."

Annabeth gasped. Was Apollo offering to... change the past? She doubted that he would do so on his own accord; perhaps on Hermes' request. She also doubted that this was abiding by the laws of the Olympians. Did Apollo realize the risk he was taking?

"You can change it, Annabeth." Suddenly, he didn't look so tired. He began to shine- litterally. A golden light surrounded the god as he shoved the staff toward her. "You can save everybody. Your friends. _Luke. _But this may come with a price."

"A price?" Annabeth asked. "Like, money? Or something-"  
"Deeper," Apollo confirmed. "Yes, perhaps so. You may lose everything. Or you may gain everything."  
Annabeth let that sink in. She could save Luke. She could stop the prophecy. Everything she'd always wanted... She make it _real._

"I- I want to try it," she said. "I think I can do it."

Apollo stiffened. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure."

Annabeth was ten years old again. She was standing beside Luke, gazing out at the road from Half Blood Hill. Thalia's Pine stood regally next to them, gaurding the two half bloods.

Her mission. This was it. She was saving Luke, just like she'd always dreamed.

The seventeen year old son of Hermes leaned against the tall pine tree, whistling to himself. His blue eyes glinted as he caught sight of Annabeth.

"What?" He asked. "There a reason you're staring at me, or are you just that creepy?"

Annabeth lurched forward and gripped his arm. Luke flinched a bit in suprise, but didn't say anything.

"Promise me something," Annabeth commanded.

Luke shrugged. "Depends on what you want."

"I know about your plans. You've made them already, haven't you?" She didn't wait for him to respond. "You're already serving Kronos."

Luke stiffened. His eyes widened as he bent down and gripped her shoulders. Softly, he asked. "How'd you know about that, kiddo?"  
"That doesn't matter," Annabeth shoved the question aside. "Just stop it, okay? You don't understand- it'll end horribly. You think you're doing the right thing but... well, you're just _not,_ Luke."

Luke swallowed and Annabeth thought she might have seen a tear threatening to spill. He hugged her.

"Alright." He smiled weakly. "Alright, kiddo. I'll see what I can do, kay?"

Annabeth grinned. This had been _way too easy._

**What do you think? Obviously, this won't end well. Review, will ya? Tell me how I did!**


End file.
